Something Familiar
by Mizhera
Summary: He doesn't understand why he hates exploding balloons, why he likes those disgusting biscuits, why she gives him that keychain, why he memorizes that weird song, why there's a blanket everytime he wakes up, why a plain flower affects him so much, and why no matter how many books he read, he still can't remember. (Photo credits to: @iranosaurus-rex)
1. Part 1: Balloons

_"Boboiboy, you can't."_

_"This isn't a matter of whether I can or I can't, Ochobot. I _need_ to do this. It's the only way."_

* * *

**Part 1: _Balloons_**

* * *

He can't understand why he hates balloons so much. More specifically, exploding balloons.

At first, it doesn't really bother him since it looks harmless in his opinion. A little childish alright but definitely harmless. But one time, when a random kid accidentally popped one next to him, somehow it triggered _something_ inside him and ever since then, he will get irritated at anyone carrying those colorful helium-inflated balls of rubber.

It really annoys him to the point that when he sees someone holding one, he will glare at him until the latter will either run away in fear or when he will throw a yellow lightning blade towards that person out of anger.

_Whichever comes first._

Like what he did just now, by the way, to that man wearing an extravagant clown costume carrying a _bundle_ of of those cursed balloons while his baggy pants is on fire.

Sorry not sorry.

Did he mention that he also hates clowns? No? Hmm... Must have slip his mind then. He also wonders why sometimes.

On the other hand, how in the world is he able to conjure lightning blades out of thin air? He also has no idea. It just comes naturally to him so he doesn't really think much about it.

Anyway, back to his hatred against balloons, he won't harm kids. Definitely, not kids. He still glares at them but he can never bring himself to throw something dangerous. He doesn't hurt girls, too. That's against his morals—If he ever had one that is. He can't remember though.

Well, he can't remember anything anyway ever since he woke up a few weeks ago except for his name. A weird name at that, in his opinion. After all who on earth would name their child after a weather phenomenon, right? He can only guess his parents have weird taste. But then again, he can't remember them either.

He sighs.

Ah, crap! His head is aching again. Another thing that he really hates, too.

Everytime he tries to remember anything related to his past, his temple will throb violently and because of it, he had also fainted a couple of times.

He tries to calm himself down. He really can't afford to pass out now that he's walking in the middle of the park. That would be troublesome. There isn't anyone who can also help him if that happens either as the the area is quite deserted at the moment. (No, the clown whom he had just sent running after throwing a lightning blade doesn't count. He's pretty sure he had scared that man half to death so... _yeah_.)

He already considers going back to where he's currently staying; a rundown abandoned house somewhere in town, when something catches his attention. A group of rowdy teens has surrounded a poor six-year-old boy holding five balloons.

_Orange. Pink. Green. Yellow. Violet._

Hmm... Kinda reminds him of something but what is it?

"Hey, kid, give us some of your balloons. You've got a lot on your hand anyway," the most rough-looking guy demands while his two minions smirks and looms at the small boy.

"N-No! My mommy bought it for me!" the kid cries while cowering with the floating objects.

"Don't be selfish. That's bad, you know? And bad kids needs to be _punished_."

He rolls his eyes. Tsk! He really despises bullies who think they can get away with everything just because they are big and strong. Well, if bad kids gets to be punished, he will do the honor of giving the punishment.

Although... he's _not_ really referring to the younger boy either.

_Heh_. He grins at that thought.

But before he can even interrupt those idiots, someone else beats him to it.

"Leave that kid alone!"

Eh? Where did that female voice come from?

He looks around and finds no one. The bullies also does the same thing.

"Up here!"

When he does look up, he sees a fourteen-year-old girl floating in mid-air. (She has freaking powers just like him!) She's wearing a pink cap over a hijab and an over-all outfit of the same color. He can't see her face though since she's facing her back towards him. But he knows she's really really _really_ mad, if her tone doesn't give away that already.

"What if we don't? What are you gonna do about it?"

Woah! Tough kid. You don't know what you're asking. She'll beat you before you know it—Wait. Huh? Weird. How does even he know that? He doesn't know this girl.

The girl doesn't reply. Instead, her hands begins to glow in soft pink. "**_Apungan_ _Graviti!_**" Then the three idiots begins to float alongside with her.

"H-Hey, put us down!"

"Are you sure though?"

The leader pauses after realizing what he just said and pales. "Wait—WAAAAAHHH!"

The three falls down with a loud thud while the girl also descends smoothly to the ground.

"Now stop harassing that kid!" The girl huffs in annoyance while folding her arms. "Say sorry to him."

They look at each other then lower their heads in defeat before approaching the scared boy still grasping on the balloons like his life depends on it.

But just when he thought they learned their lesson, the head of their little gang grabs one of the balloons and sits on it.

_POP!_

"Ha! As if, loser!" The idiot taunts.

That really does it. His vision darkens as electricity flows to his hand. Instead of the usual bright yellow, dark red sparks flash around him which is far more destructive than the last time. It surprises him how they still hasn't notice him yet despite of that.

Well, works for him.

"Why you—" The girl also reacts.

But he's a lot quicker. "**_Pedang Halilintar!_**"

The next thing they know, he's in front of that leader grabbing the latter's collar while on his other hand, a red thunder blade is inching towards the other's neck.

"_You wanna die?_" he asks menacingly while sending a deadly glare.

The idiot only splutters in response before fainting. The two minions doesn't do anything to help either and only gapes at him in shock.

"What a waste of time." He sighs before finally letting go of the guy and dispels the thunder blade on his hand. How annoying. He had wasted his powers for nothing.

The other two seems to have snap out of their trance as they apologize profusely before dragging their unconscious leader and speed away.

Looks like his job here is done. He is about to leave when someone called him.

"You..."

"Huh?"

Oh, the pink girl and the young kid are still here. But the former seems to look so shocked to see him though.

"Um, thank you," she finally says albeit hesitantly.

He merely shrugs and nods in response.

It confuses him why she still continues to stare at him expectantly while searching for any signs of recognition. But when he returns her gaze with a cold expression, her hopeful look dissolves into disappointment. That reaction makes him feel a little awkward so he turns towards the boy instead who looks at him in awe. Like he was some kind of a hero.

Now that's something familiar.

"You were so cool! Thank you, mister!"

"No problem." He tries to remain stoic but a hint of red spread towards his cheeks. He really isn't good with compliments. "Sorry about your orange balloon though."

"It's okay. You saved me, mister. You and her! You were both great!"

He turns again to the girl and this time she smiles back at him. But he immediately looks away.

Suddenly, a middle-aged woman calls the young boy. And before leaving, the kid each hands them one of the balloons as thanks. The girl gets the pink one (no surprise there) while he declines saying he's not fond of them (an understatement but he doesn't have the heart to hurt the boy's feelings).

Finally, after pouting in disappointment, the kid relents and bids farewell to them as he runs towards his mother then both takes their leave afterwards.

Now, it's just the two of them.

_Uhh..._

"I'll be going," he states before the girl can say anything.

"Wait!"

"_What?_" He snaps which he instantly regrets afterwards. He really doesn't mean to sound rude but he suddenly feels uncomfortable talking to her for some reason. The girl already looks hurt with his outburst though which makes him feel worse but he ignores it. "Do you want something, miss?"

"_So, you really don't remember anything, too..._" she whispers sadly.

He frowns. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." She shooks her head and smiles again at him. But this time, it didn't reach her eyes. He doesn't like that. "Sorry. You just remind me of someone."

Somehow, he can't help but be curious. "_Someone_?"

"Um, yes. A... a close f-friend of mine. One day, he suddenly _disappeared_... It's been a month since we last saw him," she explained as she bit her lower lip. "We're still looking for him even until now."

He turns serious. "How did that happen?"

"I... I really don't know. I wish I do." She starts to get teary-eyed.

Oh, no! He begins to panic.

"B-But what I do know is that if only I wasn't weak then he wouldn't..." She hiccups. "H-He wouldn't sacrifice himself... If only I was a little bit _stronger_, I could have saved him, too. He was always the one who would protect us... protect _me_. But I... I couldn't even do the same for him."

The girl in front of him then sobs uncontrollably and crap, he doesn't know how to console her. For crying out loud, this is the very reason why he doesn't hurt girls! They're too emotional. Geez.

It's hard to imagine the she's the same fearless girl who took on the bullies a while ago. Right now, she seems so fragile like a glass about to break.

He awkwardly pats her shoulders. "Uh. I'm sure he's alright wherever he is. He seems like someone who could take care of himself. You just need to trust him, right?"

She finally stops crying and stares at him before nodding slowly.

"And I'm pretty sure you're strong already... At least, for me. I mean..." He suddenly avoids having eye-contact. "You managed to lift those stupid guys a while ago without any effort and stood up for a kid. I don't think anyone could do that, let alone a girl like you. That's amazing!"

She doesn't reply but looks at him in surprise.

He blinks. Oh, shoot! He had just said something pretty stupid, hadn't he? She probably thinks that he's a weirdo or something now. Ack! "Um, that probably doesn't make sense so—"

"No. You're right." She wipes her tears and beams at him. "Thanks."

Now, it's his turn to be speechless. But he nods nonetheless in return. "Good. Uh, I guess, I should get going. You're still looking for your friend, right? Sorry to hold you up."

"It's okay." She giggles then begins to float while carrying the pink balloon with her. Her eyes are still a little red but she looks better than when she was crying a moment ago. "I'll see you around."

Suddenly, he remembers something. "Oh, hey, I never got your name..."

"Yaya. My name is Yaya." She pauses then lets out a small chuckle. "And _not_ Mimi, okay? So don't you dare call me that."

"O...kay?" He blinks. Not really sure how to react. "I'm—"

But she merely shakes her head and grins. "I already_ know_." Then she gives him a thumbs-up. "And by the way, you're _awesome_, too!"

He frowns in confusion. But before he can ask how she knows his name, she already flew away.

Now all alone, he sighs for the nth time. He really doesn't understand women. Surprisingly, he doesn't hate it that much though even when he hates a lot of things.

But what he does realize is that more than disliking those annoying balloons or those stupid clowns or even those bullies, what he really hates the most was seeing the tears roll down to that pink girl's face.

Definitely.

But then, _awesome_, huh? _**Terbaik**_? Where have he heard that word before?

...

...

...

Ah, crap! There goes the headache again.


	2. Part 2: Biscuits

_"Don't be reckless. You're already at your limit. You've been using your __elemental_ _split far too many times today. Not to mention, you had also split yourself for too long, too."_

_"And what's wrong with that?"_

* * *

**Part 2: **_**Biscuits**_

* * *

Aside from his name and his ability to manipulate the wind (which is so _sooooo_ cool!), there is only one other thing that he knows at the moment.

_Baking_.

And he's _really_ good at it. Not that he's bragging or anything because even his boss would agree. So he's not lying, okay? It's probably the only thing he can be proud of, too—well, aside from being able to control the wind that is.

Besides, baking is fun. And he likes _anything_ that is fun!

In the first place, it's also the reason why he met his current boss, a man in his mid-thirties, who owns a bakery and is kind enough to take him in after being homeless for days. He's lucky that the guy isn't strict either because as long as he does his job well and finishes it on time, he's free to do anything he wants—like watching the new episode on the remake of _**Seguni Mawar Merah**_ for instance (although, he still prefers the original Sasha in the series). He also gets to have free food and a place to sleep. So what more can he ask for, right? He's pretty much contented with what he has right now.

"Hey, kid, are the croissants ready?" A guy wearing a baker's hat and white apron suddenly enters the kitchen. "The ones on the display are almost out. I need to replace them soon."

"Yes, boss!" He makes a clumsy salute before handing a basket full of the said pastries. "Here."

The man only grins. "You're really getting the hang of this, eh? Makes me wonder if you had been baking your whole life."

"Uh... I don't really know." He also smiles sheepishly while rubbing his temple, a habit that he does unconsciously when he's getting embarassed.

Well, actually, he does vaguely remember helping someone make something before but he has already long forgotten what that person looks like or what kind of pastry did they make so it doesn't really help at all.

"Oh, right. I forgot you lost your memories." His boss shakes his head in sympathy. "But isn't it kinda hard for you, kid? You don't even remember your family or your friends."

He blinks and ponders for a minute. Sure, it's a bit uncomfortable not remembering anything much except for his name but he had already managed to work around without knowing his previous identity. Besides, even if he tries to rack his brain for any information, it'll only lead to a severe headache so he has long given up. It doesn't bother him that much anyway because he's already okay with who he is now. And his boss accepted him without any questions so he doesn't understand why he's asking it now either.

"I'm alright, boss." He finally replies then smiles. "I'm used to it. I've been staying here in your place for more than a month already without any problem."

The older guy looks at him for a minute longer like he's contemplating about something before resigning with a sigh. "Well, you did help me a lot so I guess it's fine." Then he messes his blue cap and smirks. "Keep it up, kid."

He only blinks in confusion as the guy goes out of the room while carrying the basket of freshly baked croissants. But, eventually, he grins as he turn his signature cap to the right side. "Of course!"

Yes, he's okay with this. He doesn't really need to remember anything.

* * *

It's _that _girl again. The one that delivers _that_ biscuits that no one buys. He doesn't understand why his boss still keeps her goodies and displays it on the shop despite of it. Isn't that bad business or something? Besides, if his boss wants it, they could just bake one for their own, right? They'll even taste better! But the man rejected that idea.

Anyway, the pink girl comes to the bake shop from time to time but he never had the chance to talk to her. Well, he never tries anyway and prefers to watch behind the door to the kitchen. It's his boss who would receive the biscuits while he listens to them talk from a distance.

One thing that he notices though is that even when she smiles, there's a hint of sadness in her eyes. And he doesn't understand why that affects him, too.

"Thanks again for letting me have my biscuits displayed in your bakeshop, sir!" She smiles as she hands out the remaining packets of her homemade pastries from her basket.

His boss sweatdrops. "No problem. It's the least I can do after you and _that boy_ helped me repair the signboard outside after an attack last time."

She winces a little at the mention of her companion but continues to beam at the older guy. There it is again, her fake smile. "It is our duty, sir. After all, we swore to help and protect the people who are in need. It's what we do."

The man suddenly turns serious. "But aren't you, kids, too young to shoulder such big responsibilty? Not that I'm underestimating your abilities because you're very capable. But you're just teens and at your age, you should be enjoying your youth and not facing danger all the time, right? What if you'll get hurt someday? Your parents will definitely be devastated."

The girl goes silent.

Even he, himself, is dumbfounded with what his boss had just said. For some reason, it's like the older guy isn't only talking to the girl but also to him and that doesn't make any sense because it shouldn't concern him and yet... Does his boss knows something?

His boss sighs after a few minutes of silence. "Sorry if I may have overstep my boundaries with what I—"

"No, it's okay, sir," she immediately cuts-off as she shakes her head. "What you said is true but we are the ones that have these powers that can protect the people we care about and if we use our age as an excuse, who else will take our place to help them?"

This time, it's his boss who goes speechless but he also smirks. "I understand. I guess, we will continue to believe in you, kids. I'm sorry we always have to rely on you for everything. But thank you for doing your best for us all this time."

"You're welcome, sir." She also smiles in return.

Later, the girl finally bids goodbye and promises to come again next weekend.

After she walks out of the bakeshop, his boss suddenly asks him. "Hey, kid, why are you hiding from her?"

He jumps in surprise. How did the man knew he was eavesdropping them?

"Huh? Who?" He feigns innocence.

He turns towards his boss, but the older guy continues to arrange the trays of assorted pastries without looking at him. "From Yaya, the girl that came here a while ago. I know, you were behind the door the whole time, kid. There's no point denying. If you want to talk to her, you could have done so."

"Ah, I-I'm not hiding, boss!" He waves both of his hands. "I don't want to talk to her either. I mean... I don't even know her so I don't really have anything to say."

"Hmm... Alright. Alright. If you say so." But the man shrugs skeptically. "Anyway, help me arrange these biscuits on that stand. You're already done with the meringues, right?"

"Yes, boss!" He salutes enthusiastically.

He picks up the packets brought by that girl and places them on the stand his boss is referring to. Suddenly, curiousity took over him as he stares at the wrapped goodies. She really looks earnest when she gave them. He hadn't tried one because of his boss' warning. But now, he wonders whether it was really that bad.

"Um, boss, what does these biscuits really taste?"

The guy shuddered visibly and his face almost looks green. "It's better if you don't find out, kid."

"Eh? But—"

"If you're really that curious, then go ahead and take one. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Are you sure, boss? But aren't you selling these?"

"Well, it doesn't matter since no one's buying it." The man waves dismissively.

He stares again at the packet of biscuits on his hands and gulps. He wonders if curiousity can really kill literally this time. But he won't back down now. He tears open the corner of the plastic and takes one out. He hesitates for a second before finally taking a bite.

"I'll go get the medicine just in case—Wait, are you crying?!" The man stares at him in shock.

"Huh?" He places his hand on his cheeks and feels the fresh drop of tears. He really is crying! Why? "I-I didn't realize."

His boss sighs. "Well, I did told you it was horrible. So—"

He shakes his head. "No. It's not that."

"What?" Confusion is evident on the older guy's face.

"It isn't bad."

The man gives him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Did the biscuits somehow dulled your sense of taste and damaged your brain?"

"Er, no? I mean, I admit, it's really _not_ delicious at all—"

His boss sighs in relief.

"—But I like it." He grins despite of the tears as he finishes the biscuit while the other guy just gapes at him like was crazy or something. He ignores that and ate another one. "I think I had tasted something similar before and..." He knows his forgetting something very important. But what is it? Why does he like that biscuits? Why does it hurts not knowing the answer and remember anything?

Suddenly, he grimaces. His head begins to throb violently like it's going to explode.

The older guy frowns in concern after seeing him massaging his temple in pain. "You should take a rest. You don't need to force yourself."

"I... I guess, you're right, boss," he mumbles. He doesn't really need to remember, right? After all, everything was okay until now and yet... Why does it feel like something is missing?

His boss still looks at him like he wants to say something until finally he grabs both of his shoulders and sighs. "Look, kid, I don't know what you're up to or why you're here. But I think, it's time for you to go back to where you belong."

"Go back? I don't understand."

"There are people out there waiting for you. They need you and you need them. I should have said this sooner. But you were enjoying your stay and you don't seem to have any plans on going back."

He immediately grabs the baker's apron in panic. "Eh, are you sending me away, boss?! Don't you need me here anymore?"

The guy only chuckles in response to his outburst before letting go. "As much as I appreciate your help here at the shop, you have somewhere you are more needed to go, kid. You have a galaxy to protect and just like what that girl had said, you have the power to save people and it's your responsibility to do so. You cannot run away from it anymore."

"Y-You know who I am, boss? You know about my past?"

"Of course. You're quite famous. Do you seriously think I would just hire someone I don't know to help me in my business? Why do you think I immediately let you stay here at the shop without any questions?" The man smirks. "But enough of that, you should really contact your friends and family soon."

Suddenly, he remembers the pink girl that came a while ago. "That girl... She's my friend," he says but it sounds more of a question and less of a statement.

"Yes. She is."

He already knows what he needs to do but he's still torn. For more than a month, he was under the care of his boss, who was like a father to him. He can't bring himself to suddenly just abandon that.

He clears his throat as tears form on each side of his eyes. "But I... I can still come back here, right?"

The man smiles knowingly and gives his hat a playful pat. "I could always use a hand."

He understands. He smiles, too.

With a new-found determination, he makes up his mind. His head still aches but he's not gonna run away anymore.

He stares again at the biscuits.

She did say she'll come back next weekend, right? Guess, he'll just have to wait until then. But for now...

...

...

...

He seriously needs to go to the bathroom first. Ugh!


	3. Part 3: Keychain

_"Did you forget already? The more you use your elemental split, the more you'll lose your memories!_

_"I know that, okay? It's not like it hasn't happened before. Besides, I did managed to overcome it."_

* * *

**Part 3: **_**Keychain**_

* * *

As always, _**Kokotiam**_ is busy again, as more customers start to pour in and order the famous Special Hot Chocolate courteousy of Tok Aba himself.

He wonders how come despite of the rush hour, the old man still manages to entertain lots of people with a smile while he, on the other hand, though much younger in years, is already exhausted from running around.

He also wonders about that small yellow robot who's working along side with him. (How the old man got one to assist him, in the first place, is beyond him.) If he remembers it correctly, his name is Ochobot, a Power Sphera. He's really quiet and hardly interacts with him after what happened _that_ day when he woke up. But still, he had caught the robot staring at him a few times.

Just like what happens at that exact moment, by the way. He tries to smile back but then again the Power Sphera only ignores him. He doesn't understand that.

"Tired already, my boy?" Tok Aba asks him as the elder pours another iced choco on a small cup for Table 3. He makes a mental note about that.

"A little bit." He sighs but smiles back as he sits on a stool and places the empty tray on the counter. "I can't believe how you managed to do all of these, _**datuk**_. You must be a superhuman or something."

The old man only chuckles then proceeds to wipe the empty cups and place them on a rack. "Well, I've been doing this for as long as I can remember and I do get help from time to time." He suddenly smiles wistfully like remembering a fond memory.

"Oh, you mean your grandkid, right?" Then the young boy frowns. "What was his name again?"

_CRASH!_

The cup that Tok Aba was holding suddenly slips and falls to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. He immediately goes to get the broom and dustpan and scoops the debris away. When he looks at the old man, the latter is still frozen shock which worried him while Ochobot also hovers in front of Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba, are you alright?" He asks while sweeping the debris.

"Y-Yes." The old man tries to smile but clearly he's been shaken quite a bit. "I'm sorry about that. Let me..." Tok Aba grabs the broom from him but he only shooks his head.

"It's okay, _**datuk**__._ I can do this." Then turns to the Power Sphera with them. "Can you give him some water, Ochobot?"

The little guy also stops upon hearing his name from him but eventually follows his request without a word.

He can only sigh at that. He really can't understand why the robot still ignores him even at this point. As far as he can remember, he didn't do anything wrong to him... Well, maybe that's just cause he doesn't remember that much to begin with but if he's mad because of something, why can't that guy just tell it to him to directly? Is it still because of _that_ day?

Suddenly someone taps on his shoulders, taking him back to reality. Tok Aba smiles at him knowingly then give him a comforting squeeze.

"Just give him some time. He's still taking this the hardest. Anyway, why don't you go deliver some orders for me?"

He looks at the old man and sees that despite of the warm smile, there's regret in his eyes, too. But he chooses not to bring that up again and only nods.

That's when he realizes, Tok Aba hasn't answered his question either.

* * *

_The first time he opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed inside what seemed to be a teenager's room. He didn't know where he was but he could swore that the place was achingly familiar._

_Suddenly, the door burst open and a group of people entered the room._

_"_Boboiboy!" _The huge teenager wearing a green buttoned-up jacket was the first one to greet and tackled him with a hug which almost crushed him while bawling like there was tomorrow. "I-I thought my bestfriend is gone forever. Huhuhu."_

_"Gopal, stop that! You're killing him!" A younger teen wearing a yellow overalls scolded the older guy. But when she turned to him, she also had a worried-look on her face before scowling. "You seriously made us worried there, you idiot! Going on your own without informing us. What were you thinking?!"_

_He could only gape at them in confusion. Who are these people? Does he know them?_

_"Hey, calm down. You're also scaring him to death with your shouting." The other guy wearing a dark violet coat rolled his eyes while his arms folded._

_"I did not!" The yellow girl quickly denied._

_"Did too."_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too."_

_"Stop it, you two!" The girl wearing a pink hijab finally intervened. "You're not helping here."_

_Before they could argue back, the pink girl glared at them and that made them shut up. She also turned to him and was about to say something but changed her mind. She only smiled at him warmly and asked, "A-Are you feeling better?"_

_He blinked. Finally, there's a more decent one among them. "Uh, yes."_

_"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief._

_"_Boboiboy_..." _That _name again. __An old man also approached him and held his hand worriedly. For some reason, the warmth coming from his hand somehow calmed him despite of his initial confusion. "If you're still tired, just rest for a while, okay, my boy? You don't have to force yourself."_

_"Um... Okay."_

_Then a yellow robot floated to his side him which surprised him. Unlike the rest, the little guy was clearly upset with him. "I warned you, didn't I? But you didn't listen to me. Now you nearly died and..." He didn't finish his sentence and suddenly hug him. "Just don't do that again, okay?"_

_Something stirred in him because of what he said and unconsciously he also hugged back. He didn't quite understand it but something was telling him that he should say something at the very least. "I'm sorry."_

_"Well, I think we should leave _Boboiboy _alone so he could rest. He's still recovering," the old man said and everyone agreed._

_But something was bothering him ever since he woke up so he asked them. "Uh, excuse me..." _

_They all looked at him so he continued. _

_"Who is this '_Boboiboy'_?"_

_Everyone froze._

* * *

He stares again at the list on his hand. He was supposed to deliver three cans of coco powder to the Yah's residence. And if he remembers it correctly, this is also the home of that pink girl who visited him after he regained conscious.

However, even if he's already standing outside for a while, he's still hesitating on ringing their doorbell.

Well, it can't be helped. Ever since their last visit to him, he never saw her again even at the _**Kokotiam**_, where he heard that she's a regular like Ying and Gopal, the other two who also visited him before. It's probably because of what he asked in the end.

He hardly remembers what happens afterwards though. It was all a blur. The only thing he remembers is that they all panicked and asked many questions until his head hurts so badly that he lost conscious. The next time he woke up, everyone was careful around him for the fear of him collapsing again. They told him that _Boboiboy_ was Tok Aba's missing grandson and he just happens to look like him.

That was all he needs to know.

However, Ochobot started ignoring him ever since and Yaya never visited him again.

_"You don't need to worry about it." Ying said while trying to console him when she came to _**Kokotiam** _along with Gopal one time. "Ochobot just miss _him _so much. So it's hard for him to look at you. He was the closest one to _him _after all._

"_Aside from me, of course," The older boy insisted then slurped the hot cocoa he ordered. "I'm _his_ No. 1 Best Friend, okay?"_

_"Yes-yes. We all know that, Gopal." Ying rolled her eyes while absentmindedly fiddling the straw of her own drink._

_"Except for _this_ guy right here." The molecule manipulator pointed at him accusingly and the only girl of the bunch couldn't help but grimaced._

_He, on the other hand, didn't know how to respond to that either._

_"Do you really not remember us? Even a bit?" Gopal asked desparately._

_At that, his head started to throb dangerously which made him wince. He tried to recall anything but the more he delved into his forgotten memories, the more it hurt him._

_Seeing his pained expression, Ying__ shook her head in exasperation. "Stop it, Gopal. We've talked about this. We can't force him to remember his past unless we want him to faint again."_

_"But—"_

_The Chinese girl looked at him sternly and the older boy could only sulked._

_Not wanting the two to argue any further, he decided to change the topic._

_"What about that other girl?" He asked worriedly._

_The two teenagers looked at each other. They had this silent argument for a few seconds until it was the older teen who sighs in defeat. "Yaya probably still blames herself for it."_

_"Huh?"_

_Ying shook her head. "But it isn't her fault, you know."_

_"Um, what exactly happened?"_

_"Well, it's—"_

"Boboiboy? What are you doing here?"

He blinks and realizes that a woman, who looks a lot like Yaya but much older, is now standing in front him with the front door wide open. A young boy was also staring at him curiously behind his mother.

"Um, I'm here to deliver some coco powders for you, Mrs. Yah." He says awkwardly. He's still not used to being called by that name. But it's a lot more complicated to correct them and explain so he just let it be. Even though it does strangely sound familiar.

"I was thinking on getting those at the shop myself but you greatly help me. Thank you. Here's the payment."

"Thanks, Ma'am." He says but he unconsciously searches for a familiar pink girl inside.

The woman smiles knowingly. "She's upstairs." Then turns to her younger child. "Totoitoy, go call your sister."

"Ah. No, it's okay, Mrs. Yah. I won't stay long, anyway. I still have other deliveries." He declines politely. "Um, I should get going."

The woman frowns a bit in confusion but finally smiles again. "Alright. If you say so. Thanks again, Boboiboy."

"Bye-bye," the young kid also waves at him.

He smiles back then starts to walk again towards the pathway. But he suddenly stops and stares at the Yah's residence the last time. He sighs before trudging again to the next house.

Guess, he won't be seeing her today either...

* * *

... _Or maybe not._

He didn't expect to see her outside on his way home after all the deliveries.

She was carrying a basket of biscuits on her arms and was humming happily when she sees him. She immediately stops on her tracks.

It took a few more seconds before he finally smiles and greets her first. "Hey."

"Oh. H-Hi." She responds with a smile but even he can tell that it's a fake one. But he chooses to ignore that.

"It's been a while, isn't it?"

"Yes," she says softly and he immediately notices her grip on her basket tightens. "H-How are you doing?"

"Much better, I guess. I'm helping Tok Aba at his shop now."

"That's great... I'm glad." She trails then avoids eye-contact. "Um, it's really nice to see you again but I need to go home."

"Wait. Want me to help you with that?" He gestures on her basket of biscuits.

"It's okay. I can manage. I'm a lot stronger than you think, you know." She kids but then whispers. "_You don't have to help me all the time_."

Although he can barely hear those words, he still understands that she also meant something else.

He smiles. "You really don't have to carry all this burden by yourself, Yaya. It's okay to ask for help sometimes and it's not a sign of weakness."

She turns to him with her eyes widen.

He laughs then continues. "And I don't mind helping you because you are now my friend, too. Isn't it normal for friends to do that? Now give the basket to me."

"_Will you regret it?_"

"What? Of course n—"

"Will you _really_ not?" she cuts him off as she grips on the basket's handle like her life depended on it. "Even if one day I will only become a _burden_ to you in the end?"

He blinks when he realizes how serious she is. He knows she's not referring on the basket, anymore. He also wonders if, all this time, she thought of it that way especially towards _that_ _person. _But Ying was right. It isn't her fault.

"No. I won't," he says firmly. "And even if _that_ will happen, I will never blame you because I was the one who chose to help you in the first place. You didn't force me to do that. That's why you don't have to blame yourself anymore. I'm sure _that guy_ will also say the same."

Tears start to form on both if her eyes and he takes that opportunity to grab the basket from her and hands her a handkerchief.

"Let's go, Yaya." He smiles then starts to walk towards the direction if her house.

After wiping her tears away, the female teenager beams back at him. "_You're really the responsible one, huh?_"

"What?"

"I said thank you."

"Well, you're welcome."

Then something catches his attention since it is really out place from all the biscuits inside the basket. He takes it out. "A keychain?"

Even Yaya herself is surprised to see the small black ninja trinket on his hand. "That's..."

He hands it her and she takes it absentmindedly.

"I thought I lost this."

"Where did you get it?" He asked curiously.

"When I was in Japan. It's a souvenir. I was supposed to give it to—"

He becomes confused when she suddenly paused. "To whom?"

She doesn't reply but continues to examine the keychain carefully before handing it back to him.

"Huh?"

"It's yours now."

"Wait? Didn't you just said that you want to give it to _someone_?"

"Yeah." She grins. "To _you._"

"Eh?"

"Come on."

"But—"

"Keep it or I won't see you again," she threatens but she was smiling.

"What?!"

"Seriously, just keep it. It's yours." Then she pauses for a bit. "As a 'thank-you', I guess."

"For carrying this basket?" He holds it higher to emphasize the point.

She only laughs and he notes that it really suits her more.

"For _everything_. And, yeah, that _includes_ the basket."

He scratches his temple in confusion but relents. "Alright."

They continue to walk until they stop at the pedestrian lane while waiting along with other people to cross the street.

The traffic light was still glowing red when he sees _him_ at the other side.

He freezes on the spot.

_That person_ doesn't seem to notice him as the former continues to walk on his way albeit sleepily until he is gone among the crowd.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He finally snaps back from his trance and turns to Yaya, who's clearly worried about him.

"Y-Yeah. Just a hallucination, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Definitely," he assures her but it also sounds like he's assuring himself.

The light turns green and they also stride across the road but he still can't forget what he just saw...

...

...

...

_That guy _looks exactly like him.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Hello! I'm really sorry for the delay. I really had a hard time writing this even though I already know what's going to happen. Lol. I don't even know if it's great—But I hope you still enjoyed reading it. Hopefully, this will answer some of your questions? If you have one that is. XD Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I really want to hear your thoughts and opinions so far towards the story, too. So don't hesitate to leave one, okay? :3 Anyway, sorry for ramblings. Thanks again!_

_PS: As for the keychain, just watch** "**_**Fly With Yaya - Ada Apa Di Asakusa?/What's In Asakusa?"**_. :3_


	4. Part 4: Song

_"But this is different, Boboiboy. There are seven of parts of you now. You could really lose yourself this time."_

_"I'll be careful."_

* * *

**Part 4:_ Song_**

* * *

With one final click, a nine-digit number flashes on the screen with his name on it ranking the highest one on the list.

He makes a triumphant grin.

There goes another high score. _Ha! Beat that, ya losers!_

He finally stands up and begins stretching his arms and back. He's been sitting in front of that car racing simulation for more than three hours straight now and so naturally his body is already stiff from all of that. Well, it's worth the shot since even he could tell that the next player will have difficult time beating his record.

That's just how _awesome_ he is—Oh, wait. That word sounds familiar... Ah, whatever. Like that even matter.

Now the real question is what game should he play next?

He scans the whole game arcade and realizes that there aren't a lot of choices. Well, it can't be helped. He had already played almost everything inside this place after all. He's been staying here for weeks so it's bound to happen at some point.

He scratches his temple and ponders for a minute. He looks at the tokens inside his pocket and knows he doesn't have much either. He sighs. That's a problem.

Unfortunately for him, he can't buy more since he doesn't have any money with him. The only reason why he had one in the first place was because of the kids who dares to challenge him in exchange for tokens. But ever since he beat them, only a few are left.

Guess, he had no other choice. Break time for him it is. Good thing, he's getting hungry, too.

He immediately carries the overflowing winning tickets he won from the car racing game and goes to the counter to exchange it for various junkfoods. Yeah, very unhealthy but it's not like he can buy any decent food with his current... uh, what is it?... _financial_ crisis. Yeah, that's the term. (Oh, that's a hard word. Pats on you, self!)

The emo dude in the counter, who's on his late teens, gives him a bored look but nonetheless hands him the usual junkfoods he gets. The guy practically knows him after all for all the wins he had.

He sighs yet again seeing the chips and crackers that he's starting to get sick off but still mutters, "Thanks." Then proceeds to look for a place to eat.

He finally settles on the stool in front of the fishing game near the mini-basketball court.

But as he munch away his food, he can't helped but to grimace. He really wish he can eat something more decent for once. Even if it's vegetables, he won't have any complains. Even if it's RAW!

He suddenly stops midway.

_Why does it feel like he really did just that before?_

Then his head starts to ache. It's like there's a thousand—no—million pins prickling on his brain. At this point, he knows he should stop thinking about his past. No matter how much he tries, he still won't remember anything anyway.

He sighs as he rubs his head.

"Oi, you!" A boy his age calls out to him and he turns to him. It's the same guy that he had defeated the other day along with his two sidekicks.

He smirks. "What? Want to get another beating from me?"

The guy grits his teeth. "No way! I will defeat you this time and make you eat those words!"

"Fine by me." He shrugs as he stands up and throws the empty plastic of his food to the trash bin near him.

He stares again at the fuming kid in front of him and grins. "Alright. _Name your game, dude._"

* * *

"Bye-bye~" He waves enthusiastically at the retreating figure of the boy along with his cronies outside the arcade shop. "Thanks for the tokens. Come back again when ya have some more, 'kay?"

They gave him a dirty look but that doesn't bother him. What's important is that he had won another set of coins for the arcade.

He counts the tokens on his hands while leaning his back beside of the entrance.

Hmm... Thirthy-two. Not bad. Not bad. That boy must really be rich to be able to spend so much money for a game. The emo dude from the counter said that one arcade token is equivalent to... How much was it? 5 ringgits? 8? 2? Ah, forget it. He's not good at math anyway.

Now what to do next?

"Boboiboy?"

Ohh... _Boboiboy_. I think, that's a good—Huh?

He frowns.

Wait... What even is a _Boboiboy_? Was there a game like that at the arcade? Actually, where did that word even come from?

Suddenly, a huge figure tackled him in a hug and they both fall to the ground. The other guy continued to cling on him which almost crushes him to death. "Boboiboy, it's you! It's really _you_!"

"H-Hey! Hey! Get off me!" He pushes the person away from him and eyes him suspiciously.

Obviously from the height, weight and looks, the teen was older than him that's for sure. He is wearing a green buttoned jacket, a pair of dark pants, and a striped head band. He would have been scared of him if not for the fact that the guy is bawling in front him like a 5-year-old or something.

"Who are you?" He asks hesitantly.

"B-Boboiboy, do you really not remember me? It's me!" The guy suddenly grabs both of his arms. "I'm Gopal, your best friend!"

"Uh... sorry, dude." He tries to back away while carefully removing the guys hands. "You clearly mistaken me for someone else. I don't know you and my name is not Boboiboy."

"No, I'm telling you the truth. We've been looking for you for weeks, Boboiboy!"

He starts to get irritated. On the top of that, his head also begins to throb dangerously everytime he hears _that_ name and he doesn't know why. "Look, I don't really know what you're talking about, 'kay? If you don't have anything else to stay please leave me alone."

"But..."

He doesn't wait for his response and immediately goes back inside the arcade shop. All the while guilt also creeps inside his heart as he walked away however he merely ignores it.

_He doesn't know the guy after all. _He keeps telling himself that.

He tries to distract himself with the games around him but despite having so many tokens on hand, he doesn't have the mood to play. He roams his eyes from one machine to another but nothing piques his interest anymore.

He sighs.

At the corner of his eyes, the emo dude from the counter gives him a look in confusion. Probably because he's unusually quiet but the guy immediately goes back to ignoring him and reading some comic book.

Ah, geez. Now he feels weird. It's that Gopal dude's fault. Why does he suddenly come out of nowhere and insist that he is his bestfriend?

He's not Boboiboy. He may not remember everything about his past but at least he knows his name and _that_ is definitely not it. Not _Boboiboy_. Not that name.

But why does it affect him too much?

He tightens his fist in frustration. Slowly, he can also feel that his right hand grows warmer.

At that, he immediately tries to calm himself down. He definitely can't afford to set something on fire right now. Last time, that happened, he was almost kicked out of the arcade. But honestly he's also confused as to why he can do that in the first place... Hmm...

"Are you alright?"

"Aaahhh!"

"O-Ouch..."

Oh. It's the green dude again. The guy is now holding his red nose after just colliding with his fist. Oops... That's got to hurt.

"Sorry." He says apologetically however he also immediately frowns. "But it's your fault, you know, for sneaking on me like that and didn't I already told you to leave me alone?"

"I can't. I won't leave unless you'll come with me. You need to believe me."

He stares at him for a second. A part of him wants to but then his head begins to ache again and all he wants for it to go away. "No. Sorry."

"Hey!"

"Leave me alone." He rubs his temples.

"Boboiboy!"

"Stop calling me that, 'kay?" He says angrily. "I'm not him!"

"But..." Gopal mumbles but immediately shakes his head and looks at him in determination. "No, I won't leave you behind! I won't give up on my best friend!"

He huffs in annoyance but after seeing the older guy's desperate look, he finally softens. "Alright. Then how about this. Let's play a game."

"Huh?"

"Simple. If you'll win, I'll go with you." He explains. "But if you lose, then don't bother me again."

"What? But—"

"Take it or leave it."

The other guy reluctantly agrees. "Fine. But what kind of game?"

"You pick." He says confidently. "It doesn't really matter since I've already played most of the machines here, anyway. All the high scores you see are basically mine."

The older boy begins to look around and finally settles on an area. "How about that?"

He stares at the one he's pointing and frowns. "That? Seriously?"

"What? You did say, I get to pick." Then suddenly smirks. "Don't tell me, you're backing out from your own words?"

He doesn't know where that sudden confidence come from but he definitely doesn't like it. Sure, he hasn't played the machine yet but it's not like it will be hard. Besides, he'll definitely show this guy that he can take on anything.

Even some stupid dance machine.

"Nah. I'm just surprised you pick the _easiest_ one." He grins back. "Well, let's go!"

The machine has two platforms where they both stand on each side. He lets the older teen pick a song and waits. Afterwards, the title flashes on the screen.

_TAPOPS Theme Song?_ He's pretty sure that he never heard that song but does it sounds so familiar?

**_TAPOPS mengembara satu galaksi_**

_(TAPOPS traverses the entire galaxy)_

_**Mencari Power Sphera untuk dilindungi**_

_(Seeking Power Spheras that we must defend)_

_**Power Sphera tak boleh salah guna**_

_(These Power Spheras must never fall)_

_**Oleh si alien, si alien, si alien**_

_(Into the hands of aliens, of aliens, of aliens)_

_**DURJANA!**_

_(With evil intent!)_

_**TAPOPS mengembara satu galaksi**_

_(__TAPOPS traverses the entire galaxy)_

_**Mencari Power Sphera untuk dilindungi**_

_(Seeking Power Spheras that we must defend)_

_**TAPOPS mengembara satu galaksi!**_

_(TAPOPS traverses the entire galaxy!)_

Before he knows it, the song ended and as he stares at the scores in front of him, he grins. There's a huge gap between them but clearly he's the winner.

"Ha! Well, look at that. I won!" He turns to his opponent but is suprised to see him frozen in shock.

"Y-You still remember _that_ song..." The guy starts to tear up and hugs him. "Boboiboy!"

He blinks in confusion but starts to push him. "Hey, I told you to leave me alone when I win, right?"

"But, clearly, you still memorized the TAPOPS Theme Song and all its steps. That means a part of you still remembers us. You can't deny that I'm telling the truth, right?"

He freezes at that. He knows at the back of his mind, what the older guy said makes sense but the pain in his brain grows the more he thinks about it.

_Why? Why does he know that weird song?_

Suddenly, someone interrupted them. It's the same guy that challenged him that day but this time he had a lot more cronies with him. Eight? Ten? Woah! More challengers then and more tokens! For a second his headache is gone.

"Oh, want to play ag—" Before he could even finish his sentence the guy pushed him to the ground. "Hey!"

"What are you doing to my best friend?!" Gopal intervenes.

But despite of being taller than the rest, one of them also elbowed the older guy and sent him to bump into one of the machines.

"Mind your own business, punk." Then the other members holds the big guy off in order for him not intervene again.

Anger begins to rise inside of him at the sight of his companion but before he could even react, their leader grabs the his collar. "Don't get so cocky. Just because you win, doesn't mean I can't get even."

"Y-You're a coward." He says as he struggles to remove the other guy's hands with is kinda difficult as the guy is taller than him despite of being the same age.

"Heh! But see who's _losing_ now." Their leader tightens his grip while the other kids sneers at him.

Having heard enough, his hands that is holding the other teen's arms suddenly becomes hot causing the latter to let go of his collar.

"Ouch! What did you do?"

He doesn't reply as he is still gasping for air but he eyes him sharply. The leader visibly shudder but doesn't back down either.

The temperature in the room begins to rise slowly as flickers of flames starts to appear on both of his hands. But before he can do anything, Gopal gets away from those holding him and ran towards him. The older teen suddenly grabs his arms and shakes his head.

At the same time, the guy from the counter finally intervenes and threatens to call the cops on them. At that, the gang leaves the arcade in a hurry. The emo dude also gives the two of them a warning before going back to the food counter.

He frowns. "How did you know?"

"About your powers? Of course, I know. I already told you. I'm your best friend."

"Then... Why did you stop me?"

"We're not supposed to hurt civilians. It's in our protocol."

_We?_ Then does he also have powers like him?

"But they hurt you. I just can't stand there and watch!"

"But we also swore to protect them. Just like in _that_ song, we're to protect the entire galaxy."

_Them? Protect? Even if they were the ones who attacked first? _

He doesn't understand.

_What if the once were trying to protect turned out to be bad people?_

Suddenly, his head throbs violently after that thought enters his mind. The headache is too strong that he clutches his head to sooth the pain but it is of no use.

"Boboiboy?"

"Ugh!" His knees finally gives way and he falls to the ground. He could vaguely still hear Gopal's voice calling out to him but it seems to be getting farther and farther away from him.

As his consciousness is slipping away, a series of visions suddenly enter his mind; a rundown building, a roaring fire, a man bathed in blood, a boy clad in white, and those words...

...

...

...

_"Forget everything you saw today... Forget everything..."_

* * *

_**A/N: **Hello, sorry for the late update. Been really busy. Huhu. I don't even know if it's great but I still hope you enjoyed reading. Anyway, I pray that you're all doing well depite of the on-going global calamity. Please be safe, everyone._


End file.
